Not so Damsel in Distress
by AllyGatorRawr
Summary: Sparkle is sick of her 'damsel in distress' life, once the console is plugged into the arcade where there are so many games to explore she decides to create a new life in a new game, little does she know of the danger she'll put her own game in, or herself, can Ralph and his friends catch her before its to late? will Sparkle find a new prince charming along the way? Ralph/OC


"Oh fairies! Thank you so much I look beautiful!" I twirled in the violet and pink dress sending shimmers flying all around the room. Allow me to introduce myself I am princess Sparkle princess of the Unicorn Kingdom. And here I am getting ready for my wedding to the most handsome prince in the kingdom oh I'm so excited!

Bleh…okay sorry about that I had to get that out of the way. Allow me to really introduce myself I'm Princess sparkle, unicorn kingdom, you get it now but my friends just call me Sparky, that is when I'm not Princess Sparkle of the unicorn kingdom, ugh, my own name makes me wanna barf. Oh wait speaking of barf hold on.

"OH NO!" A dragon claw swooped in and picked me up carrying me away from the castle "HELP ME PRINCE! HELP ME!" I sqealed helplessly as the giant dragon claws surrounded my helpless form. Now let's talk about the dragon his name isn't 'the dragon' okay? It's Stan and Stan is a pretty nice guy once you get past the fact that he's a 100 foot fire breathing dragon of doom and terror, he's a pretty nice guy under all those dark red scales and the fire breathing dress.

But it didn't last long I was quickly dropped into a tower. Tripping over my overly poofy and now ripped and filthy dress to the only barred window. "My love please come save me!" I screamed.

"Can you get anymore obnoxious?" Stan joked in his quieter threatening voice as he peeked into my prison. Which I actually don't call a prison anymore, its actually quite nice up here, I mean of course I cleaned it up did some dusting, swept out all the leaves and scraped out the odd green goo in the corner which strongly resembled jello which I'm pretty sure it was but I'm not one to taste test strange things in the corners of nasty cellars. But really it's the one place I could relax you know? I mean it usually took at least an hour for the player to get all the way to the top of the tower on hard mode so I had quite a bit of time to myself. "I mean you get louder and louder every day."

"I'm just doing my Job Stan." I grabbed my magazine I had pre placed there before the game system was even turned on opened, "Did you see the new crown I got in the upgrade?" I shook my head "I think I'll break my neck next time someone completes the game."

"Looks like that's gonna be pretty soon." Stan looked down to watch Prince climb up the tower avoiding he bats and occasionally climbing in windows then popping back out from a higher window to resume climbing. "He's coming up pretty fast."

"Meh." I waved off the thought like a foul scent in the air "He's always pretty fast at the beginning he'll slow down soon enough."

"I'm coming my love!" he shouted, which marked the halfway point.

"What?" I said quietly to myself as I looked out the window and sure enough he was already halfway up the tower, "That…that's impossible… unless..."

"Do you think were on beginner mode?" Stan degusted as he watched the prince climb the tower at abnormal speed.

"I guess. But we haven't been on beginner mode since we first moved into our new home." Okay lets clear something up here we have moved twice since we were first turned on. First we were in a restraunt, they had us and 4 other games pinball and a claw macine…yeah they didn't really talk much but space invaders they were actually pretty nice but Mortal Kombat? Ah…yeah… trying to perform a fatality on the Fairies didn't really pave over so well…we didn't really talk to them much after that. Then the restraunt went out of business after that, were not sure why but we were bought by this really rich family, apparently the mans a collector and was thrilled to find us. Unfortunately we were the only game he bought so it's just us for now…I think… see our owner played us a lot, so much that he got really good he could get through extreme difficulty in 3 hours and that's saying something. But the question is why are we being played on beginner? Maybe he just wanted a really quick game?

"That's weird…" I pulled out a bag of chips and popped one in my mouth, offering one to Stan who opened his mouth for me to throw a handful in.

"Thanks." He chewed gratefully. Suddenly his giant golden eyes went wide. "Oh he's almost here!" Stan immediately took his place at the top of the tower.

"Oh shoot!" I exclaimed as Stan's tail hit the bag of chips out of my hands and plummeting to the ground. I watched it fall right on top of Prince Strong and Handsome. "Uh oh…" his grip on his current stone and he plummeted to the bottom.

"GAAHHH!" he hit the ground with a thud.

"OH NO! MY LOVE!" I screamed on cue as Stan let out a cloud of fire that consumed the screen signaling a restart of the game.

"SPARKLE!" The Prince screamed from the bottom in complete rage.

"Oh god…" I pinched the bridge of my nose. "I'm in trouble now."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"It's in pretty good shape." the famous collector of old arcade games commented "I don't know what just fell on the avatars head but it's probably something you only see in beginner mode, I haven't played that in a long time I've gotten pretty good." He said proudly twirling his diamonds studded cane. "But I'm getting to old for games…the lights bug my eyes now…" he shrugged "But it would warm my heart to see the children enjoy it as much as I did." He sighed.

"Well I would love to have this game!" the arcade owner exclaimed very excited to have such a rare game in his arcade. "I'm sure the kids will love it!"

"Well consider it a donation…" he patted the game console. "Take good care of her for me…"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Inspiration struck me and if you know the Rawr you know shes got write it out lol. Okay so leave a review and tell me what you think if you want to know how this story progresses tell me and ill continue it**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
